Communication end-devices, for instance set-top-box (STB), smartphones, tablets, personal computers or peripherals like printers, speakers (or audio renderers), microphone have become widely used nowadays. They can exchange data with other communication devices inside a communication network, for instance a local area network (LAN), thanks to wired communication interfaces (like Ethernet interface) or wireless communication interfaces, like WIFI® or Bluetooth® interfaces. More and more LAN services, notably WLAN services, are deployed in a home environment and used for day-to-day life. The use of wireless devices in a network prevents the need, for a user, from cabling or physically interconnecting devices. However, configuration can still be necessary. Notably, a system (like an audio and/or video system of a home network) comprising several communication devices can have multiple configurations, depending upon the number and the kind of devices present in the system. Notably, a distributed sound system can comprise different configurations, depending upon the number, the kind and the role of the audio renderers present in the system.
Some solutions of the prior art have tried to prevent a user from defining manually the routing of an incoming sound signal to an audio rendering device.